Check your chat
by FushichouKakusan
Summary: He may have figured out a way to finally snag his dobe. Fate was a cruel mistress to some people, but she had danced right into Sasuke's hand and gave him the key to his kingdom, and engraved in the golden metal was 'Naruto's heart.' Rated M for language.
1. Check your chat

**Ravenboy has logged on**

Sasuke sighed as he slammed his head against the wood of his desk, an exasperated sigh pulling itself free from his throat as he fought to restrain himself from completely obliterating the first thing he saw, which at this point would be his beloved computer. Sasuke Uchiha normally isn't this pissed off, but today had been a living hell for the young raven, the only thing that had made it somewhat bearable was the short amount of time he was able to spend with someone who he secretly considered his other half, Naruto Uzumaki. It had started out with his older brother Itachi not to gently throwing him out of his own bed, then having the audacity to completely blow him off when he asked for help with his studies. Now don't get me wrong, Sasuke isn't in any way stupid, but let's just say creativity isn't his forte, and the writing assignment that his Pervert of a teacher had dared to give him definitely involves some... Creativity. Easily said the highlight of his day was his lunchtime, which he had spent happily watching Naruto wolf down ten bowls of ramen, only stopping him to ask him simple little questions of "How can you live on this shit?" Or, "Shouldn't you be working instead of wasting my time here?" Or the occasional, "Why can't you just put a little bit more effort in your homework?"

**NinjaHero has logged on**

His computer pinged signalling that someone else had logged on to the open window, '_Maybe now I can do some venting?' _Sasuke thought to himself before his computer pinged once again,

**NinjaHero: ****_Hello? Is anyone here? _**

_'Do I dare?' _

**NinjaHero: ****_Hello?_**

_'Do I dare?'_

**NinjaHero: ****_Goddamnit someone fucking answer me! I know you're logged on here! _**

_'Yes I do dare.' _

**Ravenboy: ****_Sorry I fell asleep at the keyboard._**

**NinjaHero: ****_Oh... Well... _**

_'hn that's what you get for yelling into cyberspace.' _

**NinjaHero: ****_Wait! Who logs onto a chat just to fall asleep at the keyboard!?_**

_'Why does something about this person seem familiar? He's so loud.' _Confusion danced on the edged of Sasuke's mind as he began to try to picture who he could possibly be talking to.

**Ravenboy: _Well sorry! Maybe you hadn't had a tiring day, but others might have. _**

**NinjaHero: _Dude don't get mad at me. I didn't think that... Awe Shit! I'm sorry man. _**

**Ravenboy: _You should be. _**

_'Why are you so annoying?' _

**NinjaHero: _May I ask what had made your day so tiring?_**

'_Why would you want to know?' _Sasuke thought as something fluttered in his chest, '_Lets see here... You're annoying, you're loud... Why do I recognize you?' _No matter how much he thought about it he couldn't pass up the chance to openly rant to someone.

**Ravenboy: _Well you see it all started with my Aniki throwing me out of my own bed, then he completely blew me off when I asked him for help with a stupid school assignment._**

**NinjaHero: _You're not doing so hot in school either?_**

**Ravenboy: _Creativity isn't my forte. It's a silly writing assignment where we have to come up with a plot and basically write the next volume in his favorite series. _**

**NinjaHero: _Now why would he do that? _**

**Ravenboy: _The original author died or something. Probably was forced out of business by all the girls who reported him for conducting "Research" on them. It's amazing how perverted people can be. _**

**NinjaHero: _Wow. Smart, lazy, and has a sense of humor. You sound just like Shikamaru. _**

_'Shikamaru?' _

**Ravenboy: _All because I fell asleep at the keyboard? _**

**NinjaHero: _You bet your ass. _**

**Ravenboy: _I already told you that I had a tiring day! _**

**NinjaHero: Oh.. Well then please continue with your explanation of said tiring day.**

Sasuke resisted the urge to slap his own forehead, '_Wait!' _He thought as something clicked in his brain, '_Shikamaru is a student in our school... And one of Naruto's closer friends.' _His eyes widened, '_Could it be that I'm talking to someone from my own school?' _

**NinjaHero:_ Ummm.. You didn't leave me alone on here did you? _**

Sasuke's eyes were brought back to the screen as the almost nervous reply made itself known through a light ping in the deafening silence that was Sasuke's bedroom.

**NinjaHero: _Did I cross a line or something?_**

**Ravenboy: _No I don't think so. I was just thinking. You said I sounded like Shikamaru who goes to Konoha high... Is it possible that you go there yourself? _**

**NinjaHero: _Of course. It's not like I've never done that assignment. I worked under the man as an apprentice for a couple years, The man's a genius in the art of hentai_**

Sasuke's eyes widened as something else clicked, '_maybe this guy can help me.' _

**Ravenboy: _WHAT!? _**

**NinjaHero: _Of course. That assignment was cake for me. _**

**Ravenboy: _How!?_**

**NinjaHero: _I guess the same way advanced calculus is easy for Sasuke. _**

_'Sasuke? So this guy knows me too.' _

**NinjaHero: _Speaking of the bastard. When is he going to learn he's gonna learn that he's gotta share some of those girls he's got fawning all over him? _**

_'So the idiot doesn't just know of me... He's seen me face to face.' _

**NinjaHero: _And his hair... What does he think that look is!? Sexy!? _**

_'What's wrong with my hair?' _

**NinjaHero: _And I swear he just wears those shorts to get to me. _**

**Ravenboy: _What shorts? I've never seen him in shorts. _**

Yes Sasuke Uchiha was playing into the hand of some random boy on the other side of the computer screen who has not only seen him face to face, but also cataloged what he has worn, and what his hair looks like. Wouldn't you do the same?

**NinjaHero: _You know those white ones that show off his ass perfectly. _**

_'Hn. So you've been staring at my ass have you?'_

**NinjaHero: _And his wide necked shirts that show off those narrow collar bones of his, and the pale skin of his neck... Man it's like he's trying to catch someone's attention. _**

_'Am I trying to catch anyone's attention with my shirts? I mean most of them are wide necked and do hang pretty low showing off a great deal of my neck and collarbone, but am I really trying to snag anyone?' _A picture of a particular blonde boy flashed infront of his eyes, his mouth full of Ramen noodles, or blinding him with it's dazzling smile, that made him melt, and his heart skip a beat. '_I'd do anything for that face, but am I trying to snag him?' _Another picture of caramel tanned skin, toned abs, muscled arms and- Sasuke cut that thought short as he pulled himself straight into a decision, '_Hell yes I am trying to catch him.' _

**Ravenboy: _That doesn't make you jealous does it? _**

**NinjaHero: _N-no! He's a bastard, and I'm not gay! There's this girl at my school who is super sexy... Even with her lack of _**

_'Sakura of course. She's the second most popular person in that school.'_

**Ravenboy: _You sure were talking highly of this Sasuke person. What does this girl got that they don't?_**

**NinjaHero: _Aside from the fact that she is a genuine girl?_**

**Ravenboy: _What makes you like her more than the other? _**

Sasuke was feeling devious now. First; this person goes and tells him (Unknowingly) his shorts show off his ass perfectly. Next; this person tells him (Again unknowingly) his shirts basically showcase his neck and collarbones. Let's put two and two together now, This person evidently has been able to see him up close to be able to know his hairstyle and clothes, They're loud and annoying, and they're obviously perverted. Who does he know who is like that?

**NinjaHero: _Why so interested now? Do you need jerk off material? _**

**Ravenboy: _I'm not interested in that. Tell me more about this Sasuke person. _**

**NinjaHero: _Well.. First off he's a total bastard with his condescending attitude of 'I'm sexy and I know it.' He's a little shorter than me which means he's around six two. I'm six four if you want to know. He has the darkest eyes anyone has ever seen and his hair is almost equally dark aside from the blue highlights that give it a certain shine that no one can explain, he normally has that in a duck's ass style that to me screams that he's gay. He's slender for a male, but toned, definitely a bottom, and damn can he hit hard. One time he gave me a bruise on my side that lasted for an entire semester. His voice is silky and smooth, but only when he's not yelling at me about my eating habits or my homework. And he's a registered genius, I mean his brain could be classified as a lethal weapon._**

'_So this person knows my approximate height, the highlights and style of my hair, the color of my eyes, how hard I can punch, my body build. Mental note; if this person is ever found... Kill for calling me a bottom. Anyway he knows the tone of my voice, and that I'm smart... He also says that I yell at him for his eating habits, and his homework, and that I had left a bruise when fighting against him... For one I only know how Naruto eats, I only fight with Naruto, and Naruto is-!' _Sasuke's eyes widened as realization hit him, '_Naruto had admitted he had been staring at my ass... Naruto had called my voice silky... Naruto had,' _He cringed, '_Called me a bottom...' _His heart sped up as he felt all his blood race south, '_How would Naruto know... Oh yeah he worked with the damn writer.. Maybe that's a good thing..' _His eyes widened as he felt himself twitch, '_Maybe he knows some exciting positions..' _

**Ravenboy: _You seem to know a lot about this Sasuke. _**

**NinjaHero: _Of course I mean we've only known each other since we were eight, and ended up kissing when we were in elementary school. _**

**Ravenboy: _You kissed him?_**

**NinjaHero: _I-I didn't do it on purpose.. I was pushed. _**

**Ravenboy: _Did you enjoy it? _**

**NinjaHero: _Do you want the truth? _**

_'Hell yeah I want the truth!' _

**Ravenboy: _Only if you're willing to tell me. _**

**NinjaHero: _I-I kinda did, but I was just figuring some things out... It wasn't until I saw what a woman Hinata had become that I had decided I was straight. _**

**Ravenboy: _Would you do it again? Voluntarily. _**

**NinjaHero: _Maybe if he was willing to kiss me too... _**

**Ravenboy: _Do you want to know what I think? _**

**NinjaHero: _I guess so..._**

**Ravenboy: _I personally think you're bi. You're attracted to girls, and you're attracted to guys, but you don't want to be attracted to guys because it's not what is categorized as 'normal,' so you decided that you were going to play off being straight as a board when you're secretly hiding feelings for this raven haired boy you so fondly call a bastard who just happens to be gay himself. _**

**NinjaHero: _Damn... You should register yourself as a genius. I swear you have the same mind as Sasuke._**

'Still hasn't put two and two together yet. He really is a dobe.'

**NinjaHero: _I don't know how you've gotten all that from what I had just said. _**

**Ravenboy: _Dobe. It's amazing you haven't put two and two together when I figured it out almost at the beginning of this chat session. How slow can a person be. _**

Yes he was lying, but it's not like Naruto had to know he had thrown Sasuke for a loop up until he decided to Unknowingly tell the raven everything about this person named Sasuke who just happened to be the same person he was typing to.

**NinjaHero: _S-Sasuke?_**

**Ravenboy: _I'll give your stupidity a shot if you're willing to give me a shot. _**

He may have figured out a way to finally snag his dobe. Fate was a cruel mistress to some people, but she had danced right into Sasuke's hand and gave him the key to his kingdom, and engraved in the golden metal was 'Naruto's heart' 


	2. The game begins

_**A/N: Forgive me Haruno Sakura fans for the bashing that takes place in this chapter... She does develop feeling for Naruto during Shippuden, but personally I feel that she is a little bitch in the original and that won't change. I just don't like her, so please forgive me, and don't flame, flag, or even destroy this piece because of that little thing.**_

_**Also thank you soo much all those who reviewed on the first part of this and actually inspired me to write this second part.  
I dedicate the next two or three pages to you, and appreciate the support. **_

_**What was once a oneshot has now morphed into something more. **_

_**Release the beast!**_

It had been weeks since Sasuke's little online 'game' with his neighborhood prey, but since then he hadn't been able to see his dobe in any one of their signature spots;

Math class- idiotless  
Gym class- competitionless  
English class- noisless  
Ramen stand- Dobeless

He was feeling like he was going to explode from lack of the blonde, and it wasn't exactly like he could just walk away from him. That dobe was damn addicting! He was Sasuke's painkiller, his fix, and now he's just left alone, craving for more. It was almost as if fate had played a cruel trick with him. It handed him the keys to his kingdom, then led him to the wrong gate. Now he's left outside to watch all his desires play out before his eyes, watching as someone else lives the life he wanted.

"Little brother!" A familiar voice yelled as Sasuke absently folded his clothes, "You seem a little distracted. Still thinking about that assignment?" Itachi asked as he set his own clothes down on the couch.

"No. I was able to get a little help from the teacher himself."

"Then what's got you upset? You're just about as bad as Naruto was when I saw him down at the park earlier." Sasuke's eyes widened as he dropped his basket.

"You saw Naruto today?"

"Well sure." Itachi laughed lightly, "Are you implying that you haven't seen him yet? It is past your ramen break Otoutou."

"The idiot has been avoiding me for the last few weeks!" Sasuke yelled, his hands clenching at his sides as he stomped his feet childishly, "It's not fair! All I did was just play a little game with someone I didn't exactly know, and it turned out to be him! Then he spews all this stuff about me even though he didn't know it was me! And now he's avoiding me like I'm some pathological disease!" Sasuke was foaming at the mouth by now, his eyes alight with anger as he resisted the urge to punch the nearest object, "It's not my fault he didn't catch on!"

"Otoutou quit acting like such a child. If you played the game, then you probably never ended it."

"What do you mean?"

"You're not in the habit of abandoning games halfway through."(1) Itachi whispered as he folded the last of his clothes, "Sometimes you don't even end the games when you think you've won. That's normally when you're thrown for a loop."

"What are you talking about?"

"You rush to the end just so you can win, but once you think you've won you forget to actually end the round, so you've left your opponent with a chance to retaliate, and for Naruto it seems that his retaliation was to deprive you of the one thing you probably, unknowingly, admitted you needed."

"And what would that be?"

"Him." That single word seemed to echo in his mind, wracking his brain as he seemed to float in a sea of darkness that wanted to engulf him. '_Without Naruto there was no sun in my life.' _He thought as the light seemed to fade from the room, '_Without Naruto there was nothing left for him.'_

Sasuke found himself in his room once more, resisting the same urge of murdering the nearest object, but this time the nearest object was ten feet above his head, even when he was standing. He felt as if he was dying in a sea of darkness, and that he himself had extinguished his own light.

**Puppypaws has logged on  
NinjaHero has logged on  
CherryOnTop has logged on **

Sasuke's attention was pulled to his computer, the ominous ping signaled that someone had logged into the chat window '_When did I open the chat?' _He briefly though to himself, '_I don't even remember closing it to begin with.' _

_"You rush to the end just so you can win, but once you think you've won you forget to actually end the round." _His brothers words echoed in his ears as he watched the three people chat back and forth amongst each other.

**NinjaHero: _Sakura! Will you go out with me please!?_**

**CherryOnTop: _I've told you already! I don't want to date you! You're loud, obnoxious, and you don't even deserve to be compensation for any girl's inability to catch Sasuke-kun. _**

_'How dare you! You pink haired slut!'_

**NinjaHero: _Sakura-chaaaannnn! Please?_**_  
_

**CherryOnTop: _I said no.  
_**

**NinjaHero: _Why do you have to be so mean to _**

**Puppypaws: _Seriously Sakura. At least he's trying while Sasuke keeps shooting you down. Why do you even go after a bastard like him?_**

**CherryOnTop: _Don't call him a bastard Kiba! He's twice the man you and Naruto are! _**

**Puppypaws: _Ouch that's cold. _**

**NinjaHero: _I won't give up Sakura-chan. No matter how many times you shoot me down, I won't give up. That's not who I am. _**

Sasuke's blood was boiling in his veins by now, watching Naruto effortlessly pursue Sakura, sending message after message over his computer screen, and unknowingly getting under the Uchiha's skin as he fought to steal her heart from her hands. '_If you want her so bad, and you want to blow me off just because of a few messages.' _He growled in his mind, '_Well I guess the ball is in my park now Uzumaki.' _

**Ravenboy: _Sakura meet me at the park in fifteen minutes. Then later we can go get some ramen, or rice, or whatever you want to eat. _**

**CherryOnTop: _Sasuke-kun! Are you actually taking me out on a date?!_**

**NinjaHero: _Bastard! When did you get here!? _**

**Puppypaws: _Jeez just pop up out of nowhere why don't you._**

**CherryOnTop has logged off**

**NinjaHero: _Why are you stealing Sakura from me!? What are you doing here!? _**

Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle to himself as he watched Naruto's frantic messages cover his screen, '_Attack the one he loves and show him her true colors.' _He thought to himeself. '_I've been the one who was always there for him. I'm the one who understands him the most.' _He couldn't help but smile evilly, '_And I'll be the one who has his heart.' _

**NinjaHero:** _**Bastard! answer me! **__  
_

**Ravenboy: _Let's turn this into a game shall we? Your move Uzumaki._**

**Puppypaws: _I don't think I want to get into this. _**

**Puppypaws has logged off. **

**NinjaHero: _Bastard! Why are you so fixated on ruining my life! _**

**Ravenboy: _Now why would I want to ruin your life? I just wanted to play a game with you like when we were kids. _**

**NinjaHero: _Fine if you want to play a game then let's play. It's my move right? _**

**Ravenboy: _Correct. _**

Sasuke smiled as he felt a familiar tingling in his fingertips. This was actually turning out to be fun, and Naruto was playing right into his trap.

**NinjaHero: _Alright then. Just you wait bastard, because you've awakened the demon. _**

**Ravenboy: _I'll expect nothing less._**

'_Usuratonkatchi.' _

(1) This line is actually used in Kuroshitsugi episode one


	3. The rules have changed

Sasuke was steaming, his blood boiling in his veins as he secretly wished for his head to explode. He had been on a 'date' with the pink haired nuisance of his life just to not spoil his own reputation. Needless to say it was the worst mistake of his life. The date began with a simple greeting, or in her case squealing nonstop as he did his usual gentleman thing; pulling his jet black viper up to the curb, stepping out and greeting her, then opening her door for her before seating himself. Dinner was horrible as she openly flirted with him across the table, only increasing in her advances if any other girl walked up to them, and even having the audacity to call him 'honey.' He wanted to tear her head off of her shoulders! He couldn't take much more of her.

"So Sasuke-kun. Do you actually like me?" Sakura asked as she folded her hands in her lap, "I mean that is why you asked me out on a date... Right?"

"No."

"Then why did you-!"

"You don't deserve me." He said effectively cutting her off, taking pleasure in the way her eyes widened and her throat tightened.

"Wait... What?" She asked softly, tears hiding themselves under her now closed eyes.

"You dont deserve me, and you sure as hell don't deserve someone like Naruto."

"Sasuke what are you talking about?"

"I read your messages to him, and needless to say I disagree with you." Sasuke began, smiling darkly as her eyes widened in horror, "Naruto is twice the man I am, and he has three times the heart I do." His cold obsidian eyes met with her tear filled emerald ones, "And no matter how many times you turn him down, he really won't give up. I should know."

"Sasuke... D-don't be mad at me."

"Oh.. I'm not mad. I'm just pointing out facts, but there is only one that you need to know. _you_ don't even deserve to be compensation for any girl's, or boy's inability to capture his heart. Even someone like me can see that." He smiled as she wiped her eyes, her tears effectively smearing her make-up as she fought to rid the salty liquid from her face.

"Why are you saying such horrible things about me Sasuke-kun, and straight to my face too. Don't you even care?"

"Why are you saying such horrible things about Naruto, and straight to his face too. Don't you even care?" He was enjoying himself greatly as he turned every statement she said around on her. '_You don't care about him like I do... He deserves so much better than you.' _he thought to himself as he watched her race out of the restaurant, sobbing loudly, '_You don't care about anyone but yourself.' _

Sasuke chuckled to himself as he sat in front of his computer screen, awaiting the blonde's first move of the game.

**NinjaHero has logged on**

His computer pinged signalling someone else had opened the chat room

**NinjaHero:**_** Well hello Bastard.** _

**Ravenboy: _Well hello Dobe. Have you come to make your move? _**

**NinjaHero: **_**Hmmmm? Maybe I don't know. **_

**Ravenboy: **_**You should know I am very impatient. I don't stay still for long. **_

**NinjaHero: ****_So foreplay wouldn't be something you'd enjoy huh? Bummer._ **

Sasuke choked on his own saliva as he reread the message from Naruto, '_Was he actually...? No way! He's gotta be toying with me!' _

**NinjaHero: _(Laughing hysterically) I so wish I could have seen your face! I bet it was hilarious! _**

Sasuke growled to himself '_so it was a joke. That idiot.' _

**Ravenboy: _you're so dead for that Usuratonkachi! __  
_**

**NinjaHero: _Would you kill me if I... I don't know... Pleasured you a little bit? _**

_'This has got to be another trick! It's just gotta! He hasn't given in that soon has he?' _

**Ravenboy: _How would you do that? _**

**NinjaHero: _Oh I don't know, a little touch here a lick there. _**

**Ravenboy: _Define 'here' and 'there'_**

**NinjaHero: _and you call me stupid. I believe that it for your imagination to decide. _**

_'you've got to be messing with me.' _Sasuke begged in his head, '_Naruto please make this part of the game. Please.' _He felt himself stir as his brain went into overdrive, images of sweating tan skin above him as shocks of pleasure rocketed through him, '_Even I know you're not this cruel.' _

**NinjaHero: _You'd like that wouldn't you? _**

**Ravenboy: _...Yes..._**

**NinjaHero: _Me straddling you? Touching you? Stroking you? _**

Sasuke moaned unintentionally as his mind put the perfect picture to each one of Naruto's messages, '_Make this a joke please.' _he begged as he felt something warm and wet drip down the crown of his member, '_I'm already leaking.' _

**NinjaHero: _Kissing you? Sucking you, and preparing you? Do you want it Sasuke? _**

**Ravenboy: _Yes. _**

**NinjaHero: _The way my hands would slowly trace down your chest to your stomach then even lower. The way they would circle that secret place between your creamy legs before parting you wide for me, and plunging into you. You want me to do that don't you Sasuke? You little bitch._**

Sasuke didn't have the strength in him to growl at Naruto for calling him a bitch. '_You've got to be messing with me.' _he thought as he absently ground into his chair, aching to follow Naruto's commands with his own fingers, '_I'd be your bitch any day... Your bitch and your bitch only.' _

**NinjaHero: _Are you hard Sasuke? Are you leaking yet? _**

Sasuke moaned once more as he felt another drop of precum fall off his crown and onto his jeans. Naruto had just begun his torture, and he was already on the brink of an explosion. '_can this get any _

**NinjaHero: _Are you moaning yet? Panting as you wait for me? Can you see me?_**

**Ravenboy: _Yes. I can see you. I can feel you... N-Naruto. _**

He couldn't stop himself from typing the truth even though he wanted so badly to tell Naruto that he didn't care, that he couldn't see him, that he couldn't feel his caresses. He wanted to deny himself what he knew he had already said he wanted, just for the sake of this game that they were playing. '_This was what you were planning on doing. Wasn't it?' _

**Ravenboy: _You're going to make fun of me for reacting to your words arent you? _**

**NinjaHero: _Nope. Not at all. You did say it was my move, so I'm taking my turn. Now bend over like a good little bitch and let me see that ass. _**

**Ravenboy: _Creeper. I know you're not in my room right now. _**

**NinjaHero: _I didn't mean ME me. I meant imaginary me. I know you're picturing me in that twisted little mind of yours. I know you're probably trying to relieve yourself of the problem I had created for you, and I also know you're probably wanting my help for that._**

**Ravenboy: _You wouldn't be that kind to me. _**

**NinjaHero: **_**I would have... If a teary eyed Sakura hadn't came to my doorstep screaming about how mean you were to her on you're 'date.' Now enjoy your present Asshole! **_

Sasuke's eyes widened as all images of Naruto vanished from his mind. All that was left was a dull throbbing between his legs, "Dammit!" He yelled as he slumped back in his chair, '_That's not fair!' _He whined in his head. _  
_

**NinjaHero has logged off. **


	4. Ready to end it

It had been weeks since Naruto had pulled that dirty trick on Sasuke and still the raven had yet to come up with a way to get back at him. His target was still avoiding him in class, and ramen stand. He had to freaking _pay KIBA _to at least get a hint of where the blonde was hiding now.

'_So the Dobe wants to hide does he?' _Sasuke thought to himself as he sat alone at the ramen stand for the seventh time that week, still hoping in the back of his mind that his beloved Naruto would show up and he could patch things over with him. Needless to say every day he was disappointed and left alone. '_What had I done wrong?' _He felt like he was on the verge of tears, '_What did I do to deserve this? It was nothing but a simple mistake on his part. He was the one who was talking about me, and he was the one who had admitted to staring at my ass. Why am I the one who is getting punished?' _His fingers intertwined themselves with his hair, pulling almost painfully at the locks,

"What did I do to deserve this?" He whispered to himself.

"Sasuke?"

"What did I do to lose the one and only thing that made my days bearable?"

"Sasuke."

"What did I do to lose Naruto's friendship?"

"Sasuke!" A familiar voice pulled him out of his musings, his eyes locking with the bright azure color he had unconsciously longed to see, "Kiba told me that you were looking for me?" Naruto asked as he nervously scooted into the chair next to Sasuke, "If this has anything to do with the chat room incident and this 'game' that you had created then I'm leaving." He warned as he waved at the waitress and ordered his favorite Miso ramen. Sasuke was so stunned to see Naruto sitting right next to him again. It had felt like centuries had passed that he had to live without the blonde, and now he was sitting right next to him again. "Sasuke. You're staring at me."

"Hn." Sasuke grunted as he crossed his arms, quickly turning to face the table in front of them, "Why aren't you going to class anymore?"

"I had my classes shifted."

"Why?"

"Because I don't feel like dealing with you right now." Naruto whispered, his words not going unnoticed by the raven. Each word caused a sob to gather in his throat and tears to gather in his eyes.

"This isn't my fault you know..." Sasuke began softly, catching Naruto off guard, "You're the one who started talking about me."

"I didn't know it was you!"

"Naruto! Weather you knew who it was or not... You still admitted to staring at my ass in the hallways, you admitted to liking that kiss back in elementary school..." Sasuke was trying to hold back his temper, but he wanted so badly to unleash it on the blonde in front of him, to grab him by the neck and throw him across the room, to take that bowl of noodles and shove the entire thing down his throat then watch as he gasped for breath afterwards, but each option that his mind told him would solve the problem quickly... Ended in him losing Naruto forever.

"Sasuke..."

"You say all that about me... Then you shut me out like I'm a disease! The only way I could get your attention was to begin that game!"

"Sasuke! Listen to me! Weather I knew it was you or not, you could have said something! You could have stopped me! You could have prevented all this!" Naruto wiped at his mouth as he shoved the empty bowl away from him, his eyes alight with anger as Sasuke turned away from him, his eyes closing as he seemed to wipe at them.

"Naruto you were willing to give out information to a complete stranger... About someone at your school." Sasuke sighed, the tears at the corners of his eyes finally falling, "You're lucky it was me, and not someone else."

"That's not the reason you did this Sasuke." Naruto sighed as he stood up to leave, "Why did you create this game? Why were you sitting at the bar alone whining to yourself about losing me?" Sasuke's eyes widened as he blushed, his heart freezing and his blood running cold, '_He heard me?' _

"Naruto... You don't want to know the real reason."

"Yes I do Sasuke."

"You'll hate me even more! You'll push me further away!"

"Try me."

"Naruto! It took me asking you out on a date to cause all this, and I'm the only one suffering!"

"You don't look like you're suffering. Didn't you go out on a date with Sakura a few weeks ago? Wasn't that your lifelong dream?" The growl in Naruto's voice was growing more and more profound as he began to talk about the pinkette, "Wait till I publicly ask her out Via the same chat room that you had asked me out in, then steal her from me?"

"I only wanted your attention. I hadn't had a chance to clear anything up after that day because you supposedly switched your classes. Do you have any idea that I had been coming here alone every day since that day? I waited for you Dobe! I kept to the schedule! I stayed the same!" Naruto's eyes widened as he noticed Sasuke's tears, "Every day at the same time I would come here... I would sit... I would wait." Sasuke whimpered, "I would just sit and wait for you, only to hear from Kiba that you had decided to hang out in a bar instead of here!" Screw his pride! Sasuke wanted Naruto to see what this had done to him. He had gone almost an entire month without his dobe and he wanted the damn bastard to know how badly it hurt him, "You make a mistake and it's okay, but I make a mistake, I say what is in my heart, and I try to get what I've wanted for years..." Their eyes connected once again, Sasuke allowing Naruto to see the hurt he had hidden from everyone else, "and I'm treated like garbage."

"Sasuke... Is that why you did this?"

"Why else? I only get to talk to you at this ramen stand because you surround yourself with others at school... Then when I have a horrible day, and I go looking for somewhere or someone to vent on, and I end up losing the only thing that makes my life bearable! How is that fair to me!?" Naruto's eyes widened even more, if that was possible, "I don't have millions of friends like you do! hell I don't even have one friend! You're literally all I have!"

"You have Itachi."

"The one who throws me out of my own bedroom. The one who won't spend any time with me because he's too busy hanging out with his gang. The one who wouldn't even help me with that assignment!"

"I-I didn't know." Naruto stuttered, as Sasuke's glare intensified before he turned his back on the blonde.

"You didn't care to know. You find out that I like you and then you push me away. You're just like everyone else." He stomped out of the restaurant before Naruto could object to anything he said. In Sasuke's mind Naruto didn't care, Sasuke's heart hoped definitely.


	5. My life is complete

"Hey!" Sasuke's eyes widened as an unfamiliar voice sounded behind him. He was peacefully sitting at his desk in his literary class, the bell hadn't even rang yet, and no one was supposed to be there. Just him.

"Hey! Look at me when I'm speaking to you!" Slowly Sasuke's eyes connected with the pale ones, "What do you want with Naruto?"

"What?"

"What do you want with Naruto?"

"What makes you think I want anything with that dobe Neji?"

"Kiba told me that you were looking for him yesterday. Were you jealous that he was out playing Shogi with Shikamaru and I? You just felt compelled to try and take him away from us?" Sasuke could feel his blood boil in his veins, "I heard about what you had done to him in that chat room, and needless to say I'm not amused Uchiha." Neji growled.

"Hyuuga... This doesn't conscern you. This is between me and Naruto."

"When you mess with my friend. You make it my concern." Neji poked his chest preparing to pick him up by his shirt collar and throw him across the room, "Naruto doesn't need scum like you playing tricks on him. He struggles enough with Sakura badmouthing him to his face, and then he's got other obligations. He doesn't need you, nor does he want you to be added to the mix." Sasuke could feel the venom in Neji's words, the hidden intention in them striking his every nerve, but just as he opened his mouth to retort a familiar tan hand placed itself on his shoulder.

"I believe you're talking about me?" Naruto asked as he smiled at Neji.

"Tell him Naruto! Tell him that you don't need him!"

"Neji... You know that that's not true. Is this because I had to leave the game? I promise I'll make it up to you." Sasuke's eyes widened as the hand on his shoulder tightened reassuringly, "But right now I believe that you owe Sasuke here an apology. Those things you were saying weren't exactly praises."

"I would never apologize to him."

"Then I believe that I will never see you again. What you said to Sasuke wasn't anything you'd say, and most of it wasn't at all truthful." Naruto's tone changed rapidly, the cheeriness had vanished as he stepped between Sasuke's desk and the brunette who was standing infront of the raven. "I would rather have Sasuke than anyone else, and you know it. What had happened was my fault because I was too much of a dunce to catch on, and what is transpiring is because of my inability to deal with what I had started." Neji's eyes widened exponentially, "It was never his fault."

"Naruto..." Sasuke whispered to himself '_Do you actually mean all that?' _He thought as he faintly watched Naruto turn around to face him, his azure eyes sparkling with something that the Uchiha never thought he would be able to see again... Friendship. Faintly he heard Neji growl, but he wasn't able to see the brunette raise his hands in an attempt to push the blonde. At least not until he watched the blonde stumble forward, then in a clumsy attempt to stable himself on the desk accidentally interlocked their lips.

'_Would you ever voluntarily do it again?' _The question echoed in his mind as he stared into Naruto's widened eyes, his heart beating at a million miles an hour, '_Did you like it?' _unknowingly he closed his eyes, waiting for Naruto to pull away from him, but secretly hoping he wouldn't.

**Ravenboy has logged on  
****NinjaHero has logged on**

Sasuke's eyes widened as Naruto logged on only mintues after he had. His heart skipped a beat and his throat tightened with emotion, '_maybe he's gonna forgive me now.'_

**NinjaHero: _Okay Sasuke no games this time. What is really going on?_**

He wanted to tell him. God his body was begging to tell him everything, then to run up to him and hold him close. The only thing that was holding him back was the fact that Naruto had practically shunned him the first time he had said something.

**Ravenboy:_ You don't want to know. You'll just hate me afterwards. _**

**NinjaHero: _Sasuke... I actually didn't hate you the first time. I just didn't want to deal with you rubbing it in my face that I wasn't able to figure out that I was actually talking to_ YOU**

'_So you were just afraid of being teased?' _

**NinjaHero: _Sasuke... Please tell me? _**

**Ravenboy: _Are you sure you want to know? _**

**NinjaHero: _Sasuke just tell me. _**

Sasuke bit his lip... Is he actually going to tell Naruto that he liked him? That he has liked him for a while? Is he going to make himself that vulnerable? Especially after what Naruto had done lately?

**NinjaHero: _Sasuke please._**

**Ravenboy: _Naruto... I like you, and it's not the kind of 'like' as in brotherly... I mean I love you, and I want to ask you out, but when I had you had ran away from me... I don't want to risk losing you, but that is the truth behind my actions... That is the truth behind this game, and the reason I had taken Sakura from you. She doesn't like you the way I do, and I personally don't think that she deserves you. Hell I don't deserve you, but I want to be with you anyway... So this time please don't run away._**

There it was. There was the truth. Sasuke sighed softly to himself, feeling as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders as the message had been sent. Now the only thing to worry about was weather or not Naruto would accept his feelings, and accept his offer, or deny him and run away again.

**NinjaHero: _Sasuke... Why didn't you say anything? _**

**Ravenboy: _I just said I didn't want to lose you. I asked you out, and you ran away from me... You would have kept running had you not seen me crying in the ramen stand. _**

**NinjaHero: _I-I-I didn't know that you were still going there... Every day... I-I-I Just thought that you were going to make fun of me, and I didn't want to deal with that.. I already had to deal with you criticising my eating habits.. I didn't want anything else. _**

**Ravenboy: _Naruto.. I wouldn't make fun of you for something that threw me for a loop too. _**

**NinjaHero: _WHAT?! YOU LIED TO ME!? _**

**Ravenboy: It wasn't until you started talking about me that I figured it out. _  
_**

**NinjaHero: _Well I guess that just settled it. I'm the only one who can stand you. 3 _**

Sasuke's eyes widened as he noticed the small typed heart at the end of that message, '_What does that mean?' _He thought to himself.

**Ravenboy: _What does that heart mean? _**

**NinjaHero: _Feelings_ Accepted**

That's it... Sasuke's life was complete.


End file.
